The Horse
by Go1d
Summary: A little girl is awoken in the night by a unicorn. Rated M for violence. If you read please review or give feedback, still needs to be edited. Thanks!


The Horse

A little girl with messy blond hair and round rosy cheeks sat awake in her bed against the wall with her knees tucked to her chin. She was wearing a loose nightgown which depicted friendly characters from "Whinny the Pooh" on the front. She had been awakened by the soft tinkling of a bell. She slowly creeped out of the bed to her old paint chipped windowsill and looked out into the calm night. Just beyond her yard into he forest was a radiant white stallion grazing, as the girl looked closer she saw that the horse had a single, pearl white spiraling horn piercing from its forehead. The girl had seen horses before at the fair and parades, but never had she seen one in her yard or with a horn. The horse turned into the forest and started to trot away, the ringing of the bell following. The girl tip toed quickly to her door and quietly slipped out into the hall, crossed the wooden floor into the kitchen and then outside.

The grass tickled her bare feet as she crossed the yard. The moon was shining through the thin clouds and illuminating the ground beneath the trees in the forest. She ran after the light tinkling of the bell into the forest. She ran as fast as she could after the horse that was slipping in and out of her sight behind the trees ahead, its white coat flashing in the stifled moonlight that filtered through the branches. Slowly the horse began to draw further ahead and the bells soft tinkles grew fainter, the girl ran as fast as she could to catch up but she lost sight of the horse.

After a minute she stumbled into a small rocky clearing with a opening caving in from the surface downward, forming a cave in which she could not see the back wall of. She saw a flicker of white from within the dark cave and she rushed inside. The cave floor was covered with moist smooth rocks that shone dully with the light from the moon that entered the mouth of the cave. The girl slowly further into the cave, unconsciously allowing her eyes to further adjust to the darkness, by now she had completely lost sight of the horse and could no longer hear the bell.

As she walked further into the cavern she found sight of the back wall. She felt a sudden shove on the base of her back and she fell onto the rocky ground of the cave, she turned to face her assaulter just as a swift coal black hoof bore down on her leg, a thick heavy snap echoed throughout the cave as her femur bone broke into two, followed by her thin scream. The steed towered above her, his eyes as black as a starless night staring into her, sensing her terror and pain. He began to lower his head towards her devastated leg. She could see that he was salivating heavily behind his thick leather lips. He opened his mouth to reveal thick ivory teeth shaped like chisels. His teeth forced through the soft skin on the girls calf, ripping and tearing her calf open she shrieked and screamed as the horse tore her calf muscle from the bone. Tears flowed freely down her face in streams. The horse lowered his head and used his horn to sever the ligaments attached to the muscle. Deep thick blood pored onto the rocks surrounding her ravaged bone.

Once the flesh was separated completely from the bone, he gingerly picked it up in his monstrous teeth and swallowed it. The horse seemed to have lost his current interest in the girl, his appetite stifled for the time being, and he wandered out of the cave and out of sight. After a while the girls howls and shrieks of pain slowed to moans and sobs, then, finally, silence. The girl had fallen unconscious from a combination of pain, fear and blood loss.

After a few hours she awoke again, laying in her cooling blood and back into the welcoming grip of of her pain. She looked around at the cave she was in, her eyes having adjusted fully. This time she noticed the small bones of some rodents or small furry animals littered among the rocks, the largest looking as if from some cat or small dog. She heard the clipping of hooves on the rocks approaching from outside the cave piercing the air, drawing closer. The girl, at first petrified, began to howl, yelling for her mother as loud as her lungs would allow, her throat stinging and leg agonized from the previous assault.

The horse advanced into sight around the corner leading from the mouth of the cave, his silky white coat now splashed with red. He drew closer to the girl, her yells turning to shrieks and shrill howls. The horse loomed over the girl and began to lower his head towards leg once more. This time she lifted her other leg and struck the horse as hard as she could on the jaw. The horse reared upwards, not used to it's game resisting. It lowered its head again, muscles stretching in its neck, this time it lowered closer to her face. The girl franticly tried to push him away but he only snapped his teeth towards her hands. He nudged closer to her neck, his saliva dripping down onto her. He forced her head back with his nose. Thin stretched skin across her neck. The stallion dug his teeth into her and tore her windpipe open, deep red blood gushed down onto her fair nightgown and the cartoon characters there. She sputtered and reached, then slowed. His calm staring eyes pierced into hers as they slowly glossed over.

Two years later as a construction crew was leveling the area, they came across a small cavern in a clearing, they collapsed it without a second thought, and the remains of the tiny girls body, mostly just the bones and some flesh remained, but all was either brittle or rotten and infested by bugs, her messy hair missing blond in chunks and the rest plastered to her scull, her nightgown all but missing and rotted away, ribs scattered and crumbled from being broken away, was crushed.

This is the first actual story I'v ever written outside of school and is a very rough draft, please review


End file.
